


Jealous of a Joy Toy

by DreamingofSilverhand



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am still terrible at summaries, I wasn't as pleased with this as I thought it would be, Mentions of Sex, T for language warning, Unbeta'd, implied sex, my first attempt at writing anything somewhat smutty, so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofSilverhand/pseuds/DreamingofSilverhand
Summary: Johnny makes V feeling less than pleased after a shared memory leaves V aching for more. What he didn't anticipate was V actually doing something about it..
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 18





	Jealous of a Joy Toy

V didn’t dream anymore. Her dreams were sometimes replaced with flashes of Johnny’s memories now. Little memories like him taking a piss in an alley, the first time he smoked as a teenager, eating food at a random restaurant with the band. V usually didn’t complain- it was a side effect of the chip. His memories overtook hers. Johnny said that he could see her memories though...she just couldn’t see her own. V was warned about this, so she couldn’t be too surprised. Still hurt like a son of a bitch though. 

That night’s dream was...erotic and different. Johnny’s dream, clearly. Were they linking that closely now? When she slept she saw his dreams? Of course it was sex. V suspected it was some roadie that wanted to work her way through the band. What else did Johnny think about besides blowing up buildings? V could barely make out what was going on by the end of it, but when she woke up with a start in her bed- all her senses rippled her body like flames licking at her. She was covered in sweat and suddenly the buzzing feeling between her legs was all too noticeable and hard to ignore. 

“Fuck.” V groaned, pulling herself out of her bed. She was drenched in more ways than one. V also knew for a fucking fact that that son of a bitch was feeling the same way. Fuck, she probably dreamed it to begin with cause he was horny out of his skull. “Fucking gross.” She muttered, stretching her back out. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. V looked at her clock, groaning at the time. 2 am. 

“Fine, you wanna play like that, let's dance, pretty boy.” She said, throwing her shoes on and shoving her way out the door. V was in nothing more than sleep shorts and a crop top, but she couldn’t care less. She could see Johnny phase-out of view in the corner of her eye, a smirk on his face. Fucker thought he won, V echoed in her mind. 

V was glad that Night City was warm at night, and that the sweat was dripping down the back of her neck didn’t look completely out of place. V had just rounded the corner to her car, well- Johnny’s car that is. V may jokingly hate Johnny, but damn he had a good taste in cars. Johnny, of course, was already waiting inside- feet on the dash and his arms behind his head. 

“I can see most of the things in your head, but not this. What happened in your sleep that has you so bothered?” He said, his gruff voice filling V’s head. 

“You tell me. You seem to be having some real fun in your little memory dream bullshit, so I’m gonna go make my own fun.” V said, turning the keys to the Porsche and listening to it roar to life. V couldn’t see the look on Johnny’s face, but she just knew it’d be priceless. 

Jig Jig street wasn’t too far, but with V’s heart racing and the buzzing between her legs almost making her numb- it felt like a lifetime. When she finally skidded the car to a stop, Johnny started to panic. 

“Wait wait wait, you’re gonna fuck some joy toy?” He said, appearing outside of V’s car door before she could get out. V opened the door, clearly through him without issue. His laws of physics were strange. He could push her to the ground but she couldn’t throw a can at his head without it flying through him.

“Yup.” 

“I can feel what you’re feeling too, ya know, you really think some meaningless sex with someone who won’t remember you will sastify you?” V rolled her eyes, slamming the Porsche’s door shut and leaning against it. Alright, she’ll bite. 

“How come you have your panties in a knot? Aren’t you Mr ‘fuck anything that moves’? Why do you care?” She said, crossing her arms. V could see some potential partners lingering around, and the buzzing feeling only lingered. Johnny sighed, pacing. He always paced when he was stressed or his brain was working too hard. 

“I didn’t fuck no joytoys though. It’s not the same, gotta find someone you know at least appreciates you. Makes sure you are taken care of. Lets you finish at least.” He sounded..strained, like he was trying to drive V away from the men and women in jig-jig street. 

“Oh yeah, cause I got tons of those lying around. You had like what? Adoring fans? You had endless options of fuck buddies that weren’t joytoys.” V pushed herself off the car door and towards one of the beefy looking male joy toys. V could practically feel Johnny seethe. He walked beside her, moving so he was walking backwards while facing her. 

“You really think that a joytoy is gonna be able to get you off? It’s a joytoy.” Johnny said, causing V to stop and cross her arms again. 

“What? And you would?” V said, her voice coming out a bit more venomous that she’d like. That made Johnny stop as well, the engram flickering just a bit more than usual. Johnny put on his signature smirk, but it did nothing to hide the red flush that was spreading on his cheeks. It was his turn to cross his arms. 

“ ‘Course I would, princess. Way better than a fucking joytoy.” It was V’s turn to blush. She looked over towards where the joy toys lingered. 

“Okay, but that’s just your cocky demeanor talking. Now are you gonna let me go rail a joy toy till my legs go numb, or are you gonna let me go back to bed without dreaming of fucking a poor roadie senseless?” V spat, running a hand through her hair. Johnny started pacing, running his own metal arm through his soft raven locks. 

“You don’t fucking listen to me anyways, why do you fucking care? Gonna go do your own thing anyways..” His voice sounded...hurt, hesitant. V rolled her eyes, storming off in the direction of the largest looking joytoy she could find. 

“Wait, Wait, V… wait!” Johnny’s hand reached out and gripped V’s arm tightly. To the outside passerby, It looked like V was fighting with herself and getting pulled back on her own accord. Typical Night City wacko shit. V knew Johnny could manipulate her body, he could push her to the ground- make her knock herself out off a window. Still, she almost had the breath knocked out of her when Johnny’s ‘ganic arm grabbed her.

“I promise you- I can do a hell of a lot better than a fucking joy toy.” His voice was deadly serious. No jokes, no sarcasm. V just looked at him, still a bit shocked that he had grabbed her which such...force. She found her voice, but it was more gravely than normal. 

“What makes you say that?” 

She wasn’t sure why she questioned him when she knew the answer. She knew the answer and she mentally begged him not to say it. This entire time, V knew that her answer was the same. She fucking loved him. She loved him and cherished him and knew that at some point- She’d have to say goodbye to him. Either because she died or they found a way to pry him out of her head. V also knew Johnny could see all these same thoughts. 

“Because I fucking love you, alright? I love you and I’ve been inside your head long enough to know that I’d be miserable to see you with anyone else.” He said, stopping his pacing enough to get a good long look at V. She ran a hand over her face, the sudden lack of sleep and the urge to go back to her bed was hitting her like a rock to the face. “I didn’t like you at first yeah, but spending every waking second with you...something changed.” Johnny paused. “Must not feel all that great to have the thing killing you fall in love with you.” 

“Fuck...I...I wanna go back to bed. I need time to think. ” She said, spinning on her boots and heading back to the car. 

Her bed was still warm when she got back, thanks to Nibbles curled up next to her pillow. The cat jumped down when he saw that V was back. Instead of rubbing against her leg like he normally did, he rubbed against- and passed through- Johnny’s, who had appeared standing in the middle of her apartment. V closed her eyes, sighing a bit and leaning against the wall. 

“I’m sorry for...you know, all that shit back there” V had gathered the courage to apologize to him in the car, frankly because she knew she’d be confessing the exact same thing to him. She overreacted when she had sprung out of bed and drove halfway across Night City.

“You love me too, I can see it.” Was all Johnny said, doing nothing but staring at V as she kicked her shoes off. V nodded. 

“I do,” V said, lightly. She opened to mouth to speak before closing it again, gaining the courage to keep speaking. 

“So all this, the sex memories, the jealousy-” 

“Wasn’t jealous.” 

“Whatever. All of this was just your way of saying you love me? What would you have done if I did have sex with that joytoy?” V said, walking over to her bed and sitting down onto the mattress. Johnny had moved so he was in her little living area, sitting on the edge of the couch with his hands in his jeans pocket. 

“Would have asked you to take some suppressors first so I didn’t have to witness that.” He shrugged. V just looked at him briefly before looking down. 

“ I..I love you too. You know that. I didn’t mean to you know… hurt you..” V asked, her voice softer and more tired. Johnny went back to pacing before taking a few strides to close the gap between the two, taking his metal arm and pushing V roughly to the bed. It was very reminiscent of when the pair first met. V was suddenly very grateful that she could physically feel Johnny's touches, though the last time wasn’t such a great time. 

Johnny straddled her, kneeling over top of her with his knees on either side of her waist. Before V knew it, Johnny was planting rough and sloppy kisses on her neck. It was sudden and unexpected but fuck, V needed this. That buzzing between her legs only skyrocketed as V put her head back- giving Johnny more room to have his way. He felt strange, V could feel the pressure sitting on her hips. She could feel the sensation of someone kissing her neck- but it wasn’t the same. Something just felt off and different. 

Johnny pulled up briefly from her neck to lean on his hands on either side of her head. V looked up at him, completely at his disposal now that he was straddling her. Somehow she was sweating more now. 

“So have I earned the right?” Johnny asked, leaning down to nip at her neck on the other side. V’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your name. You said before that only people really close to you can say your name. I think I qualify for that.” He said, between breaths and kisses that trailed from V’s neck to her collar bone. V thought about that for a second, her brain foggy from the actions he was performing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you can, think being in my head alone deserves that.” V sighed, her voice sounding more pleased than normal, causing Johnny to smirk. V continued. 

“So where do we go from here? Friends with benefits? A relationship? You don’t seem the type.” 

“For now, Valerie, I show you how much better I am than a joy toy.”


End file.
